1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a shielding unit constructed by connecting a shielding shell to an open end of a shielding member.
2. Related Art
A shielding cable that handles a high voltage for an electric vehicle (EV) or a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) etc. is provided with a shielding unit electrically connected to a shielding case. The shielding unit includes a shielding member, such as a braided wire covering a bundle of wires, and a shielding shell connected to an open end of the shielding member. When the shielding shell is fixed to the shielding case connected to ground, the shielding member is electrically conducted to the shielding case through the shielding shell, and the bundle of wires covered with the shielding member functions as a shielding cable having a shielding property against high frequency noises.
The connection between the shielding member and the shielding shell is mainly carried out by using either a crimp ring or an internal cylinder and an external cylinder both constituting the shielding shell. In the former case, the end of the shielding member fitted on a cylindrical portion of the shielding shell is crimped from its outside by the crimp ring, thereby fixing the shielding member to the cylindrical portion. In the latter case, the end of the shielding member is sandwiched by the internal cylinder and the external cylinder, thereby fixing the shielding member to the shielding shell (see JP 2002-329557 A).